


Gavin puts the “Daddy” in Sugar Daddy

by SoftNFluff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dress Up, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gavin is ur Daddy uwu, Gen, Hugging, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pampering, Toys, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, stuffed animals, talk abt ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNFluff/pseuds/SoftNFluff
Summary: After finding each other on an age regression website, Gavin takes you out for a fun day at the mall!





	Gavin puts the “Daddy” in Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> My life is going to shit rn so I wrote smthing small to cheer me up. If you like this pwease comment

When you had first met up with Gavin, you had been nothing short of nervous. 

His profile said he was seeking a male little, an “ftm”, to be exact, and while you certainly were trans, sometimes, it was hard to pull off the “male” part. College and life had sucked dry any money you could have poured into transition, and the setting up of a profile on “LittleBigMatches.com” had been a last ditch effort at entertainment. Something born out of curiosity and boredom, not something to add more stress. 

Still, he seemed the most promising, since he was actually asking for someone like you. So you had steeled yourself and sent him a message. 

He responded back quickly, plying you with compliments, nothing you hadn’t seen before from far seedier men. And since you were in the same city, and Gavin Reed, forthcoming with both a face pic and the picture of his license plate that you requested, didn’t seem like an oddly specific serial killer, you agreed to meet. 

1:30 pm. A little mall, about 15 minutes from your apartment. You spent the busride with clammy hands and a pounding heart, clutching them in the pocket of your sweatshirt. 

The pounding didn’t stop even as you entered the mall, shrugging your hood over your head. Gavin was supposed to meet you just off the main entrance, and your eyes scanned the sea of people. Thankfully, you had showed him what you looked like, so the onus wasn’t on you to find him. 

“Hey! Y/N! Over here.” Gavin?

You jerked around, locking eyes with the man. He was a bit taller than you, with a body like his face: just a bit on the pudgier side between thin and fat. He was in a hooded jacket that hung loosely on his frame, and smile lines crinkled his eyes. Gavin. “Hi!” You waved, picking your way over to him. 

He smiled down at you, immediately reaching to ruffle your hair. “How are you, kiddo?” 

“Uh, Fine.” You weren’t used to that level of affection. 

“You hungry?” 

“A bit, Yeah. The food court’s that way, right?” You only had a meager amount of money set aside for the outing, but you supposed you could afford at least a snack. The rumbling in your stomach made sure of that. 

“Food court’s alright if you really want to, but what about Japanese? They have this great restaurant just at the end of this wing, and it’s my treat.” His hand latched onto yours, squeezing it gently. 

“My treat” made you salivate, but it still felt wrong. “Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t.” 

You allowed yourself to be led to the restaurant, fighting back a smile at the decor. Neon lights gleamed down on the floor, and a tank of koi swam to your left.

Gavin grinned back at you. “It’s nice, right? Great vibes.” 

You were seated almost immediately, the waiter giving you both only a fleeting glance. 

“What kind of appetizers do you like? You look like a dumpling fan. Or what about sushi?” His eyes scanned the menu in a ravenous line. “Or both?”

“Uhm, Whatever you want us fine.” 

“Ok.”

You tried to order the cheapest thing you could stomach on the menu, internally gagging at the prices. The money didn’t faze Gavin, and he plied you with both of the appetizers he had ordered, getting you to eat half of the dumplings and sushi. By the time your food arrived, you were almost full. You spent most of the time with small talk, Gavin telling you about his pets and his husband, and you telling him about school and your job. But as the meal passed on, and you felt more and more comfortable, your curiosity got the better of you. 

“So tell me.” You asked, as Gavin finished offering you another dumpling. “Why did you want a, uhh ftm little?”

“Well, I’m trans too, and I wanted to do something nice. Wanted to be the big brother that I needed when I was your age. I can’t wait to spoil you rotten.” 

“Oh. That’s awful kind of you.” You picked at your meal, blushing too hard to look up. No one had ever showed that level of interest in you. 

Gavin’s hand rested on yours. “What do you want to do after this?”

“You seem to know this place better than me, so what do you think?”

“Dress up. As in clothes shopping. Then maybe I get you a sick new stuffed animal?” 

“That sounds fun!” 

You tried not to look at your bill as Gavin paid it up, and you allowed yourself to be rugged along down the mall. A few people stared as you passed by, but Gavin paid them no mind. 

You breezed into a department store, Gavin taking you straight to the men’s section. “See anything you like?”

“A lot Of things, actually.” You could use a new plaid shirt. And a new button up. And new jeans, and slacks, and pretty much anything. 

“Well, lets get started.” He pulled you to the shirts first, looking them over before taking a few off of the rack and pressing them against your chest. Some he shook his head, others nodded. 

The same happened with the pants, as well as baseball caps and a pair of blocky sunglasses. In the end, he decided on a blue plaid shirt, a dark blue and gray button up, a pastel green t-shirt, and some shorts, as well as a jean jacket and shades. Next was a dressing room, where you modeled each of his outfits. He clapped for all of them, even when you ducked your head in embarrassment, and called you his handsome little prince. 

“Did you like them?” He asked, patting your shoulder.

“Yeah. It was.. fun.”

“Good. I can get you all of them, then.” Before you could protest, he had the cashier ring them up.

“You didn’t have to do that.” You grumbled as he slung the bags over his shoulders. 

“I couldn’t let my adorable little man leave here without new clothes.” He cooed. When your frown didn’t falter, he switched tactics. “If you really want me to, I’ll stop. But I love pampering you, and it’s no trouble at all to me.”

“Fine. It’s just a little overwhelming.” You desperately needed clothes, but no one had ever thought to bring you out shopping like this. 

“Ok. Uh, is it alright if I hold your hand?”

“Go ahead. That’s nice.” You held yours out. He grabbed it, making it swing. 

“I’d like to get you a stuffed animal now, and maybe a toy? I know a good store for that.”

“I love toys.”

He took you to this store slowly, letting you look around the mall as you walked. It was pretty big, but mostly filled with clothing stores like the one you had left. 

The toy store was tucked into a corner of the mall, the windows displaying a giant stuffed giraffe and turtle. Your eyes bugged at the sight, and Gavin preened. “It’s great, isn’t it? Anything a little could ask for.” 

The inside was a little less extreme, with one wall filled with board games, both for children and adults, and another filled with toys. And in a far corner rose a tower of plushies. “Fuck.” You murmured. 

“Since we’re going slow, you can pick out one toy and one plushie, ok?” His hand patted your, and he leaned into you conspiratorially. “Daddy wouldn’t want to make his little boy too bratty, now would he?”

You shook your head, red coloring your cheeks. You liked being called his. 

Picking your way down the aisle, you browsed the toys. Most were for younger kids, and while you supposed you could appreciate them once Little, you wanted to be able to use your toy outside of that. 

Your eyes lingered on the fidget toys, but you decided against. It seemed Gavin had infected you, and you wanted something fun instead of utilitarian. Instead, you grabbed a blue and purple dinosaur. The label said it glowed in the dar, and the little spines felt stimmy against your fingers, so it was an obvious choice. 

“That’s a good one.” Gavin nodded as you bright it over. “A top notch choice. And how do you feel about this plushie?” He held out one shaped like a piece of pizza. 

“Too weird. I want something more classic, like an animal.”

Gavin nodded seriously. “Can do, kiddo.” He turned back to the shelf, returning with a large clownfish. 

“It’s perfect!” 

“Wait, you’ve gotta do the hug test first!” 

You laughed. “Hug test?” 

“Yeah! It’s where you hug it, to see if it feels right.”

“Alright.” It felt silly, but also kind of Little, so you grabbed it from him and gave it a squeeze. Good enough. 

“You’re not doing it right.”

“Oh? I’m hugging it, aren’t I?”

“By yourself, yes. But,” Gavin leaned closer, pulling your head to rest against his surprisingly soft chest. One of his hands rested on the back of your head, and the other rubbed just between your shoulder blades, allowing your tension to release. “You just did it alone. Hopefully, we’d be cuddling together. Isn’t this right?”

Gavin was right. It felt infinitely better with him.


End file.
